Seraph of the End : Tale of Phantom
by Master Of Courtyard
Summary: The mysterious virus wiped almost all the global populaces and only spared children below 13 years old and few above. Danny Fenton fell into deep slumber and woke up six years later thanks to his ghost power. Danny realized the worlds need him. Could Danny save the world from destruction caused by vampires and even humans themselves?
1. Chapter 1: After Six Years

Darkness. That was the only thing Danny Fenton could saw right now. He wanted to open his eyes but his eyelids were too heavy. His body couldn't move at all due to cold temperature around him, his body was numb as if he was freezing. He wanted to wake up so badly, but he couldn't. His body was too weak to move.

'_Lu li la, lu li la'_

'_Huh? Who's there?'_ Danny heard someone singing a lullaby. The gentle voice somehow healed his lonely heart and restored his energy. Slowly, he opened his eyes and his vision was blurred at first. After few minutes his vision became clearer and the first thing he saw was a familiar violet cloacked ghost.

"Clockwork? Is that you?" Danny asked as he tried to standing up, "What happened to me?"

"It's good to see you again, Daniel." Clockwork said with gentle yet sad smile, "You have been sleeping for six years."

"Six years?! But how?! And where are we anyway?" Danny realized there was nothing around them but a thick and cold mist, no wonder his body was freezing before.

"This is inside your mind Daniel." Clockwork answered calmly, "Six years ago, a mysterious virus was spreading around the world and wiped almost all humanity. Only humans below 13 years old and few above were survived."

"What… a virus?" Flashback started filled his head, he remembered that he was on holiday with Sam and Tucker in Japan, they want to took a break from ghost hunting for a while. When they were in Shibuya to spend Christmas night, everyone around him including Sam and Tucker started to fall down, before he could reacted, Danny felt his body became weaker than ever. He tried to stay conscious, but his body finally succumbed to the mysterious pain.

"That's mean… ...Mom...Dad...Jazz...Sam…Tucker…they are already….." Danny couldn't continue his sentence, his throat was chocked up.

"I'm sorry Daniel… They aren't longer here…." Clockwork confirmed their death.

"You said that I was sleeping for six years, right? That's mean I'm still alive! But... how?" The young halfa was confused.

"Yes, you only fall into deep slumber. Since you're only a half human, the virus couldn't kill you but still strong enough to knock you down, your body is in healing state and you didn't aged for six years." The ghost of time answered Danny's question.

"That's make sense, I'm not a full human after all." Danny said bitterly, "Is this supposed to be happening in the first place? I mean… there's no way something like this happen after I defeat 'that guy' and changed the future."

"Unfortunately you're correct."

"What?!"

"The apocalypse isn't supposed to be happening soon. Someone triggered the apocalypse to come before the time by broke the forbidden taboo." Clockwork explained, "After the outbreaks, the surviving humans were either terrorized by the Horsemen of Apocalypse monsters, which exist to kill humans only, or vampires, who emerged from their world after the apocalypse to preserve and enslave what's left of humanity."

"That's…mad.." That was the only thing Danny could say after processing a lot of information provided by Clockwork.

"I wish I could tell you more, but my time is up." Slowly Clockwork body's was vanishing from Danny's vision, "The worlds need your help once more, good luck my friend."

"Clockwork, wait!" Suddenly, everything around Danny became brighter and the cold mist started to disappear. Danny had to shield his eyes because the light was too bright. Danny once again lost his conscious.

.

.

.

_"Doctor! The patient wakes up from his slumber!"_

"_Let me check his condition."_

"_It's miracle that someone could recover from the virus."_

Danny regained his conscious, at first his vision was blurred but he could saw few figures surrounded him and checked his condition. After few minutes, his vision began to clear and he could saw a doctor and two nurses stared him with worry expression.

"Where… where am I?" Danny asked with weak voice.

"You are in Shibuya Hospital. You were in deep slumber for six years." The doctor answered kindly. "This is the first time I have patient that survived and recover from the virus completely. Most of them didn't lucky enough."

"Ah… I see…." He mumbled slowly.

'_What Clockwork said wasn't a dream.' _Danny thought as he turned to the window beside him. He saw a giant wall were surrounded the city, few buildings were still intact and used, but most of them were almost destroyed and abandoned. He used to read lot of comic about the apocalypse and he thought it was nothing but a mere fiction. But after seeing the scenery, the apocalypse wasn't a fiction or joke anymore.

"So, you already wake up huh?" Without an alert, a man with military uniform entered his room. The man was tall and he had medium length black hair and pair of purple eyes. "Honestly, I'm surprised that you survived."

"…..Who are you?..." Danny stared at him with suspicion.

"Oi, oi, don't staring at me like that. I'm the one who found you, you should felt grateful when someone realized that you still alive." The man turned his head to the medics, "Can you leave us alone for a while? I need a private talk with this kid."

"But we need to check-"

"I only need ten minutes."

"Alright then, we'll leave." The medics left Danny and the man alone.

"Who are you?" Danny repeated his question. He didn't know but he felt that he shouldn't trust this man completely. He could felt that something was wrong with this man. When he stared at the man, he could felt his body shuddered and his ghost sense went off.

'_He is a human yet my ghost sense went off. What is he?' _The teenager thought.

"You have trust issue with me, didn't you? By the way, my name is Guren Ichinose. I'm the leader of Moon Demon Company." The man introduced himself as he took a seat near Danny's bed. "While you were in slumber, humans were forced to survive from monsters which exist to kill humans only and vampires who emerged from their underground world after a mysterious virus killed almost all human races."

Danny merely nodded as he already knew thanks to Clockwork.

"You seem take the information lightly. I'm impressed." Guren said with amuse.

"Then how humans still exist until now?" Danny ignored Guren's comment. He was more concerned how humans somehow still alive for six years even after terrorized by horsemen or vampires.

"That's our job as member of Moon Demon Company from Japanese Imperial Demon Army. Our duty is protect the remaining humanity from apocalypse monster and vampires."

"So… your duty is exterminate vampires and stuff?"

"You could say that."

'_The worlds need your help once more, good luck my friend.'_

Clockwork's last words echoed inside his mind. Despite he was grieved from losing his friends and family, he couldn't stay silence and let the world fell apart and more innocent people got killed.

"Is there any question, kid?" Guren broke the silence. "Make it quick or the doctor kick me out first."

"Well... It's not a question really... but it's more like a request." The young American took his breath and said, "I want to join Moon Demon Company. I want to save humanity from extinction."

His words were filled determination, for a second Guren stared at him with disbelieve for seconds but quickly maintained his demeanor.

"Hooo, you really want to join us to fight those bloodsuckers? It's not an easy business, kid. Once you join us, there's no turning back."

"I know, but trust me even before this stupid apocalypse come, my life isn't normal as you think." Guren couldn't help but found the kid is interesting, reminded him with a young boy that he found years ago. Plus, he thought the teenager in front of him had some potential.

"Alright, alright. You can't join Moon Demon Company immediately, but you can still become part of JIDA."

"No problem, I will prove you that I can join Moon Demon Company."

"I hold your words, Kid. Make sure to not disappoint me." Guren stood up from his seat. "I have to go now. The medics will scold me if I stay here for too long. We can talk about this later"

Danny saw the man quickly left the room, but at a glance he saw something following Guren. The young halfa saw a beautiful young lady with long ashen hair, the lady turned her head to Danny and gave him a sinister smile before disappear from Danny's Vision. Danny couldn't help but felt his body become tense.

'_Like what I thought before, I can't trust this man completely.'_


	2. Chapter 2 : Two Years Later

"This is weird.." Danny mumbled as he stared at his own reflection on the mirror. This morning Danny received a school uniform from one of Guren's subordinate. The uniform consisted of a grey gakuran with a standing collar with black and teal trim, "At least this one is look better than Vlad gave for my old school."

It's been two years since Danny woke up from his slumber and became part of Japanese Imperial Demon Army. Danny had to admit that it wasn't easy to fend off the so-called Horsemen of Apocalypse without his ghost power. Danny still kept his power as a secret and only used it personally. Even after two years he couldn't trust anyone especially the man named Guren Ichinose. He knew that man had his own personal agenda even the military didn't know about it, until today he never lower his guard around Guren.

"Why he even asked to do this?" Danny sighed as he went to school, "I never know what in his mind."

.

_Flashback On_

.

_ "Man... another tiring night. I wonder when those monsters stop their terror." Danny groaned and stretching his hands. _

_The halfa just returned to HQ after another night to slay the Horsemen of Apocalypse. "I want to rest, I hope Guren-" _

_"Yo, Danny." Guren called him and walking closer to the teenager. _

_Speaking of Devil_

_"Is there anything that I can help you, sir?" Danny asked._

"_Start from tomorrow you'll attend a school." Guren said straight forwardly. Danny's raised his eyebrow when he heard Guren's order._

"_I beg your pardon?" Danny even wasn't sure that Guren seriously order him to going to school out of sudden. _

"_You see, one of my subordinates got a suspension. I sent him to high school so he can learn his own mistake. I want you to watch over him and make sure that brat is well behaved."_

_ "..Okay?" _

_ "Good, from now on your main duty is to watch over my subordinate and report his behavior everyday. Also, I release you from doing any mission for a while except what I ordered before."_

_ "Wait? What?" Danny was surprised, "Am I doing something wrong?"_

_ "You need to learn to trust your comrades, kid." Guren said, "From this duty I hope you can trust your comrades more. Moon Demon Company couldn't accept someone who has trust issue. Do you think we can survive until today just rely on your own power? Teamwork is a main key to survive and win."_

_ "…. I understand…" Danny chose to not protest any further._

_ "Have a good night rest then." The older man then left the teenager alone, Guren stopped his steps and turned his head to Danny. "Ah, one more thing. If you want to keep living, then you have to move on. This world doesn't have any place for someone who living in the past."_

.

_Flashback Off_

.

After few minutes, Danny arrived at his new school, Second Shibuya High School. He saw numerous students came to school, some of them had a chat with their friends about mundane things. Danny felt bit jealous with them, at least they still can living like a 'normal' person in this messed up world, and he wished his friends were here with him. His mellow thought was broke as someone tapped his shoulder lightly.

"You're Daniel Fenton, am I correct?"

He turned his head and saw a girl who was quite short for her age. The girl had shoulder lengthened ashen hair which she tied into a twisted braid with a dark pink bow. The girl also wore a sailor fuku consisted of a grey blouse and black skirt. This girl reminded Danny with the 'ghost' lady that he saw two years ago.

"Um... just call me Danny. Who are you by the way?" Danny stared at the girl with suspicion.

"The name is Shinoa Hiragi. I'm an army surveillance officer." The girl named Shinoa answered. "Lt. Colonel Guren asked me to help you to watch over an officer who got a suspension."

"I see... Nice to meet you then..." Danny said awkwardly. Somehow, he familiar with the girl's last name. But he merely shrugged off.

"Hey... you're so stiff. Relax a bit." Shinoa smirked. "You only need to watch over the officer and make sure he's well behaved!"

Shinoa pulled Danny's hand and dragged him into school building, "Let's enjoy this day, shall we?

"He-hey! What are you doing?!" Danny startled by Shinoa who managed to pull his taller body.

"Going to the class, silly. You don't want to get punishment on your first day at school for being late, right?" Danny couldn't do anything but sighed as the girl kept pulling him to the classroom.

.

.

.

Danny gazed at the chalkboard blankly while tried to listen to the lecture despite He was bored. Few times, he stared to the left side to check on the officer that he was supposed to be watched over. The officer was around his age. The officer was a teenager boy with messy black hair and green eyes. Until this minute, the boy didn't do anything wrong.

"Why is military personnel like me gonna do at a normal school?" The boy mumbled loudly. The teacher turned his head to the boy and his expression wasn't pleasant.

_'Well, there he goes...'_ Danny quietly writing his report for Guren.

"Hey, Yuichiro Hyakuya! What are you mumbling on about during class?" The teacher asked him with an annoyed tone. The boy named Yuichiro merely turned his head to the window as if he didn't care.

"What's with the attitude?! I will have you suspended if you're going to mock a teacher!" The teacher pointed his chalk at Yuichiro angrily. The boy stood from his seat and looked very happy instead of regretted his action.

"What?! You will suspend me? Seriously?! Then, please do that." He said happily and bowed his head. The teacher became more irritated.

_'Man, this boy is troublesome. Even jocks like Dash didn't dare to do that'_ Danny thought as he continued writing the report, then he saw Shinoa tapped Yuichiro's back.

"What do you want? Who the hell are you?" Yuichiro asked quietly. Shinoa flatly showed her note to Yuichiro. The boy stared at Shinoa and Danny for a moment with a confused expression while the girl continued writing something for Yuichiro and showed her note to him.

"If your actions seem uncooperative, we will report you to the army and extend your suspension-Huh?! What does that mean?!" Yuichiro slammed his hands to the desk. "And you! What are you writing about me?!"

Yuichiro yelled at Danny. The American became annoyed too.

"I'm just doing my duty." Danny answered simply because he didn't want to get any trouble.

"What-"

"Hyakuya! If you keep interrupting my class-" Before the teacher finished his words, Yuichiro cut him.

"Damn it!" Yuichiro cursed loudly.

"Damn it?!" The teacher lost his patience and threw his chalk to the floor. Danny can't help but felt pity for the teacher.

"Cooperation," Shinoa said quietly to Yuichiro and pointed her writing numerous times. Yuichiro merely sighed and took his seat back.

_'Finally, some peace...' _Danny continued listening to the lecture until the class ended

.

.

.

"Wait for me everyone! I want some yummy ice cream too~" Shinoa approached Yuichiro who looked very irritated. "That's your line, it's not late to chase after them."

"Who do think you are?" Yuichiro glared at Shinoa. "We just met, so quit acting friendly."

"Woa..woa.. Calm down, dude. She's trying to be nice with you, at least appreciate it." Danny said.

"Like I care..." Yuichiro shrugged. "I want to go home..."

"Wait.. Lt. Colonel told me something about you, " Shinoa's expression became more serious. "He told me that when you were young, your family was killed by a vampire, that's why you refuse to get close to anyone."

The atmosphere became tense. Yuichiro's eyes were widened and for a moment he looked very uncomfortable. Now, Danny understood why the boy was very persistent to join the vampire extermination unit and didn't want to get close with anyone.

"You're afraid to lose someone again." Shinoa continued. "So, you don't look for friends or romance. Because you're too scared."

"Stop saying stupid stuff and tell that idiot to hurry up and enlist me into the Vampire Extermination Unit!" Yuichiro yelled at Shinoa as he grabbed her shoulders. "I already have enough strength to kill them now."

Shinoa stared at Yuichiro flatly, then she was pulling out a paper from her bag.

"That's precisely what the Lt. Colonel expected you to say, so I was told by him to give you this."

Shinoa gave the paper to Yuichiro, his scowled expression changed into an excited one.

"Oh, so he does get it!" Yuichiro quickly grabbed the paper from Shinoa's hand. Danny stared at the paper curiously.

"Hey, Shinoa. What does it say?" Danny whispered to the ashen haired girl, but she merely shrugged off.

"I don't know." She answered shortly.

"We don't need a cherry-boy that can't make a friend or a girlfriend in our army. If you think this is annoying, then try making a friend and introduce them to me. Of course, I'm sure that's impossible for-argh!" Yuichiro was angry then threw the paper to the floor. "Everybody thinks they can make fun of me!"

THUD

"P... Please stop..." The boy with brunette hair whimpered after he just got shoved by another male student.

"Stop what? You're making it sound like we're picking on you or something." The student along his peers stood over the poor boy. "But we're just asking a friend to buy us some drinks and bread. So what's with the attitude?"

The student was kicking the brunette boy hardly. Danny was about to stop them, but Shinoa grabbed his wrist.

"Let Yuichiro handle them." Shinoa whispered. Danny turned his attention to Yuichiro who did nothing.

"As I said before, I'm going home." Yuichiro was about to left the classroom.

"Seriously, dude? That's your reaction?" Danny raised his eyebrows. "I thought you're better than this."

Yuichiro took a look at the boy who still got kicked by his bullies. Finally after a moment, Yuichiro approached them.

"Yo." He called them, "I think it's enough."

"Huh?" One of the bullies turned his head to Yuichiro, "Who the hell are you?"

"Hm? He may be kinder than our report's said." Shinoa watched Yuichiro with interest.

"Really? What they said about him?" Danny asked.

"Well, he always disobeys orders during the mission. He's also difficult to get along to cooperate." Shinoa explained.

"So that's why Guren gave him a suspension, huh?" He wondered.

"What do we have here? A champion of justice? Is that what you are?" He sneered at Yuichiro, "Or maybe you want to take Yoichi's place and work for us?"

"Hmp, I don't think so." Yuichiro said with a smirk, "But I like guys like you. You're such simpletons."

"What?! ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF US?!" The bully was enraged by the way Yuichiro mocking them.

"Do you want to fight? Let's fight!" Yuichiro felt excited for the first time he got suspended.

"Oh, there's one thing I forgot to tell you… "Shinoa said casually, "Harm civilians and your punishment will be extended."

"WHAAAAT?!"

.

.

.

"I-I'm sorry. It's entirely my fault." The boy named Yoichi Saotome kept apologizing as he carried a large bag of bread and snacks.

"Don't need to apologize. Want some help?" Danny offered his help.

"Tha-thanks!" Yoichi gave half of his snacks to Danny.

"Hey, Shinoa! Come here and help!" Yuichiro yelled as he carried few drinks.

"Haha, why should I?" Shinoa teased.

"Why do I have to do this?!" Yuichiro complained, "Why me…?"

"I-I'm really sor-"

"Quit it already! You've done nothing but apologize!" Yuichiro got irrated.

"Hey, you don't need to yelling at him. Give him a break." Danny already tired with Yuichiro's yelling, "But, Yoichi… why those guys bullying you anyway?"

"The-they weren't…" Yoichi said with shutter.

"Yeah, I know that's what all bullying victims say." Yuichiro scoffed.

"But I telling the truth…" Yoichi protested, "I wanted to ask Yamanaka-kun a favor… So, I asked them to let me be part of group."

"Huh? Who's Yamanaka?" Yuichiro asked.

"You're a real blockhead."

"Why you?!" Yuichiro tried to hold his self from punching Shinoa who merely stared back with poker face.

"It's the guy who punched you earlier." Yoichi answered, "You see... I failed the admission test for JIDA. But I really want to join them and I heard Yamanaka-kun was offered to join the Moon Demon Company… which part of vampire extermination squad."

"What?! Are you serious?! They won't let me join and yet they took him?! I'm going to kill Guren for this!" Yuichiro dropped the drinks that he brought and yelled in frustation.

"I don't want to break your hope but…. Is he really part of them? Maybe he just bluffing." Danny asked skeptically.

"I don't know… but no matter what I must join Moon Demon Company." Despite his voice was soft, it's filled with determination, and "I want to avenge the death of my sister."

"Avenge?"

"Yes… my sister was killed by vampires when she tried to protect me." Yoichi looked down, his voice was cracked. Danny couldn't help but felt sympathy for Yoichi, he knew how painful losing your own sibling.

"I was paralyzed with fear… I wish I can help her back then… but…" Yoichi couldn't continue his sentence. Yuichiro sighed as he took a can of blended coffee which he dropped before and smack it lightly at Yoichi's head.

"Ow!"

"Idiot. If you went to help, you'd be dead. You weren't wrong."

"But-"

"No buts." Yuichiro cut him off, "You better give up getting into the army. Because… your sister doesn't want revenge."

Yuichiro placed the can on top of Yoichi's bag and left, "Besides, a wimp like you would be nothing but burden for army."

Yoichi looked down as he tried to not cry. Danny finally lost his patience and dropped the snacks that he brought.

"That's enough!" Danny approached Yuichiro and held his shoulder harshly, "Can't you keep your attitude?!"

"Huh?! What are you talking about?!" Yuichiro turned his back, "I only said about the truth! There's nothing wrong with it!"

"You called him a wimp as if you aren't! Do you think you're better than him?! You're the one who always disobey orders during mission!"

"Who do you think you are?! You've no right to talk about me!"

"Guys… please stop-"As Yoichi tried to broke up the fight, suddenly an explosion occurred at a building behind them which surprised four of them.

"What the hell is going on?!" Danny yelled.

_'EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! ATTENTION TO ALL STUDENTS AND FACULTY! A VAMPIRE HAS ESCAPED FROM THE NEARBY LABORATORIUM!'_

The sirens went off as the warning system gave emergency message. All students were panicked and flee to safety place. Yoichi looked so shocked and he dropped the bag that he carried.

"What?! What's a vampire doing here?!" Shinoa who looked always laidback before even surprised.

From this moment Danny Fenton realized even in JIDA's base city that supposed to be most safe place for civilian, danger still came after them.


End file.
